The academy is
by XxEcho.RisingXx
Summary: max and fang meet up with an old friend. but shes changed and has a dark secret. will the flock get out alive? more importantly will max and fang realize their true feelings for eachother? FAX! R


**Hey guys in starting a new story to hopefully get over my writers block for Mistakes we all have made if you haven't read it check it out sometimes! Hope you guys enjoy who knows maybe Fang or Iggy might drop in from time to time *wink wink* So here we go! I hope…**

**Max POV**

Flying was amazing. I don't see how regular humans got by with just walking. It's just so slow. But anyways me and the flock, (if you don't know who they are read the books I wrote. There are five of em! Saves me the trouble of explaining EVERYTHING over to you.) Were flying over Chicago when Angel and Nudge squealed loudly.

"Nudge, Angel! What the heck are u squealing about!? My ears are bleeding!" Iggy yelled.

"Max! Max there's the American girl store!" Angel said sounding happy. Happier than I've heard her sound in a long time. I sighed

"That's nice Angel." I was hoping to avoid the part that would without a doubt come next. I didn't look at either of the girls as they trilled

"Please can we go Max? Please Please Please?" I made the mistake of looking over at them. Plastered to their faces were huge sad pairs of Bambii eyes. I groaned silently. I looked at Fang. He was wisely avoiding the girl's looks.

"Ahh, what the heck? Fine we can go." I said reluctantly and winced as they squealed again. We angled down trying to find a place to land without being spotted. Once we were on the ground we walked cautiously up to the door. Fang was behind me looking around checking for danger. I don't know what's been going on in his head lately but has to do with me because he never leaves my side anymore .I shrugged it off and pushed the door open. And I almost ran back out.

Along the walls were dolls, doll clothes, and accessories. The girls ran off after a stern warning of "No mind control and keep your wings hidden." Gazzy was whispering to Iggy probably telling him what everything looked like. A huge devious grin split over the blind pyro's face as he leaned down and whispered something to Gazzy, who nodded eagerly. The two ran off before I cont shout a warning. I felt something behind me and I spun around coming face to face, or should I say face to chest, with Fang. I stepped back and looked up. He was looking at me with an unreadable expression but as soon as he saw me looking he made his face go carefully blank.

"So what are we gonna do for who knows how long?" I asked. Fang just shrugged." Humph some help you are." He smirked at me. Annoyed I turned around to stalk off when I thought of something that would surely tick him off.

"Emo's are never any help anyways." I muttered loud enough for him to hear. Sure enough he grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him.

"I am not emo." He growled. I smiled inwardly. Bingo. I tried to walk away but his grip on my arm tightened. I looked back at him and his eyes were narrowed but not at me. There was a company of about 50 erasers only theses were bigger and faster. The biggest one swung a paw put and hit the oldest girl square in the chest and she went flying. She hit a shelf and slid to the ground unconscious. The rest took one look and attacked.

'_Angel! Get the flock over here. We've got to help!' _ I looked and Fang and he nodded. We took off running towards the group. I leapt at the nearest eraser and sent a roundhouse kick to the side of its head. There was a snap and he went down. I was faintly aware that the flock had joined the fight. Within a matter of minutes the erasers numbers dwindled. There were about 5 left. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the oldest girl get up and run back over. Some help she was. I heard a cry of pain and I spun around in time to see the biggest eraser stab the littlest boy in the side. He started to walk forward to finish off the boy when the girl jumped in front of him. She was crouched low and snarling.

"Don't you even try Dom. You know I will kill you if you hurt any of them." Her voice was rough but hypnotizing. It sounded familiar. Dom grinned and brought the knife down only to meet the girls arm. The knife slid off her arm with a loud screeching sound. He looked at her and called his remaining men to him.

"Let's get outta here." They all stalked off and blended into the mob of people on the street. I turned to the flock.

"Report."

"Good."

"Few bruises but fine."

"Still blind." I shook my head. Iggy. The kid could get annoying sometimes.

"Bloody nose."

"Wasn't even touched." Of course Angel didn't even touch the erasers, she controlled them.

And a nod from Fang. I turned to the five kids.

"Who are you?" I demanded. The oldest girl stood up. She had short black hair and cold green eyes.

"Don't you remember me Maxie?" she asked. She had looked familiar but I couldn't quite place how. Sensing my confusion she smirked.

"It's me Maxie, Vixen." I froze. She used to have a cage beside me at the school until the whitecoats moved it.

"I thought they had retired you." I finally got out.

"No they shipped me to the academy where I met these guys." She pointed to the boy behind her. "This is Griffin. Don't tick him off. It'll be the last thing you do." The boy on the ground whimpered. "Onyx how bad?" all Vixen got was a moan. "Ace heal him." A boy about my age with silver hair walked over to Onyx.

"And lastly this is Trixie." She pointed to a girl about Nudge's age with long brown hair. "Oh and feel free to call me Vix. Vixen is too long."

Ace stood up and gave a nod. Vix and the rest spread their wings and took off.

"Well aren't ya gonna come?" Griffin called down to us. I spread my wings and motioned for the flock to do the same then took off . They were already a good bit ahead of us. Fang flew up beside me.

"Same old Vixen huh? Her leading, you and me always following."

**So let me know what you think. The little green button won't eat you. So click away! Until next time. Hopefully**

**Echo **


End file.
